1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a reflective display device which can be manufactured by injection molding without cutting, an injection mold, and a method for manufacturing the reflective display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
PTL 1 discloses performing roughening at the same time as cutting a combiner into a predetermined shape, based on cutting conditions of a cutting jig, such as a number of revolutions, a feed rate and the like.